hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wada Ayaka
|image = |caption = Wada Ayaka promocionando "Umaku Ienai" |nickname = DAWA |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Escritora |active = 2004-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2004-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = hachama Up-Front Works |join = 27 de marzo, 2010 |days = |mcolor = (2014-actualidad) (2009-2014) |generation = 1ª Generación |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = Junio 2004 |generation1 = 1ª Generación |graduate1 = 27 de marzo, 2010 |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, ZYX-α, Lilpri, Peaberry, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete |blog = Blog Oficial de Wada Ayaka |sig = Wadaayakaautograph2323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Wada }} Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) es una cantante japonesa bajo Hello! Project. Entró en 2004 como parte de Hello Pro Egg, y es una antigua miembro de Shugo Chara Egg!. Fue miembro del dúo Peaberry. Es actualmente la líder de ANGERME y Hello! Project. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Wada Ayaka entró en Hello! Project como miembro de Hello Pro Egg en junio de 2004 cuando pasó las audiciones junto a otras 29 chicas. El objetivo del grupo era preparar a las chicas para su debut en el mundo del entretenimiento. Como tal, Wada recibió clases gratis de canto y baile junto a las otras Eggs. 2006 Wada continuó su entrenamiento y apareció en numerosos conciertos de Hello! Project como bailarina de fondo, incluyendo el concierto de Country Musume: Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~. 2007 En noviembre de 2007, Wada apareció en el musical Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko desu ka?. También apareció en el programa de televisión, Chao.TV. 2008 Wada fue seleccionada para ser una de las cuatro miembros de una nueva unit de Hello Pro Egg, junto a Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, y Saho Akari. El grupo fue llamado Shugo Chara Egg! y fue formado para grabar los openings del anime Shugo Chara!. Este line up lanzó dos singles. 2009 El 4 de abril, Tsunku anunció en su blog que un nuevo grupo, luego nombrado S/mileage,"エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009-05-11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08 se estaba creando.Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. Luego se anunció que las miembros serían Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon y Ogawa Saki. Tsunku dijo que el line up sería diferente a las otras units de Hello Pro Egg, ya que esta tendría un "debut oficial". Wada y las demás miembros originales de Shugo Chara Egg! participaron en el Shugo Chara! the Musical. Ambas Wada y Saho Akari hicieron de estudiantes, X-personajes, y X-eggs. Del 11 al 19 de noviembre, Wada protagonizó en Koisuru Hello Kitty junto a las demás miembros de S/mileage y Mano Erina. 2010 Desde el 29 de marzo, Wada fue regular en el programa de televisión educativo de NHK, Test no Hanamichi. Wada y las demás miembros de S/mileage se graduaron de S/mileage en mayo de 2010 y se volvieron miembros completos de Hello! Project. Wada, Maeda y Fukuda se volvieron miembros de una nueva unit llamada Lilpri para el anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri en el cual, las tres chicas dieron sus voces a los personajes. Wada también se volvió regular en el show de nagoya TV llamado Go! Bungee Police junto a Yaguchi Mari. 2011 El 25 de febrero, Wada lanzó su primer solo photobook titulado Wada Ayaka 16. 2012 El 15 de febrero, Wada lanzó su segundo solo photobook titulado Aya aya. El 20 de julio, se anunció que Wada y Sayashi Riho fueron escogidas para formar el dúo Peaberry."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. La unit lanzó un single indie, titulado "Cabbage Hakusho / Forest Time" (con Harvest), el 7 de noviembre. El 23 de septiembre, Wada se torció el tobillo derecho durante el concierto del S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ en Osaka. Estuvo descansando 2 o 3 semanas para recuperarse. 2013 El 12 de febrero, se anunció que Wada participaría en una obra de teatro titulada Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara. Hubo once representaciones, durando del 24 al 30 de abril. El 27 de febrero, un libro especial de gravure titulado Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~ sobre graduarse del instituto, en el cual aparecieron Wada y Suzuki Airi, salió a la venta. El 18 de marzo, Wada tuvo su última aparición en Test no Hanamichi. El 20 de marzo, se anunció en un evento que Wada y Fukuda Kanon lanzarían un photobook juntas sobre los últimos momentos en el instituto. Salió a la venta en abril. El 27 de septiembre, Wada se asoció con PHP Biz Online Shuchi como periodista. Su columna en el periódico, "Otome no Kaiga Annai" (乙女の絵画案内), consistió en revisar artículos de pinturas occidentales antiguas y fue recopilado en un libro."和田彩花の「乙女の絵画案内」" (in Japanese). PHP Biz Online Shuchi. 2013-10-11.Sakurai Takamasa. "#75 This Will Make You Want to Pay a Visit to the Art Gallery! Wada Ayaka (S/mileage) Breathing New Life into Art Appreciation". Asian Beat. 2013-10-30. 2014 El 14 de marzo, Wada publicó su primer libro de apreciación al arte, Otome no Kaiga Annai. Desde el 26 de junio, Wada empezó a escribir una columna sobre arte en el periódico asianbeat titulada "Ayaka Wada(ANGERME) presents 'Ukiyo-e'"."Ayaka Wada(ANGERME) presents 'Ukiyo-e'." asianbeat. La columna concluyó el 23 de abril de 2015 con 10 artículos. El 1 de septiembre, Wada celebró su 20º cumpleaños. Tuvo un evento especial de cumpleaños, titulado, S/mileage ~Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2014~. El evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. 2015 El 2 de febrero, se anunció que Wada Ayaka, junto a Fukuda Kanon, habían sido escogidas como modelos de la edición de febrero de H!P Digital Books. El 25 de marzo, Wada fue anunciada como la nueva Charge Girl (chica del tiempo) en Charge 730!, programa de la mañana de TV Tokyo, apareciendo cada martes."新“朝の顔”大橋アナ、視聴率は控えめ「簡単には出ない」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2015-03-25. アンジュルム on Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-03-25. El 27 de julio, se anunció que el libro de Wada, Otome no Kaiga Annai, se publicaría en chino tradicional bajo el nombre Shao Nu De Ming Hua Dao Lan (少女的名畫導覽)."「乙女の絵画案内」(中国語版 繁体字)発売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2015-07-27. El 3 de agosto, Wada celebró su 21º cumpleaños. Tuvo un evento especial de cumpleaños, titulado, ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2015. El evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. El 24 de septiembre, Wada se graduó como Charge Girl del programa Charge 730!."チャージガール" (in Japanese). ANGERME Ayaka Wada Official Blog "Ayacho". 2015-09-25. 2016 El 10 de febrero, el segundo libro de apreciación al arte de Wada, Bijutsu de Meguru Nippon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~, fue anunciado. Se publicó el 12 de marzo."和田彩花（アンジュルム）の美術書第2弾「美術でめぐる日本再発見～浮世絵・日本画から仏像まで～」が発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-10. El 1 de agosto, Wada celebró su 22º cumpleaños. Tuvo un evento especial de cumpleaños, titulado, ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2016. El evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. Vida Personal Familia= Su familia es conocida por tener una tienda de lápidas.http://www.wada148.com/ Tiene una hermana pequeña y un gato llamado Toranosuke.Wada Ayaka. "とらのすけ可愛い" (in Japanese). S/mileage Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2011-05-18. Wada también tiene un perro llamado Cheese, quien falleció en diciembre de 2013.Wada Ayaka. "ちーず" (in Japanese). S/mileage Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2013-12-13. |-|Educación= Cuando Wada entró en Hello Pro Egg en 2004, tenía nueve años e iba a 4º de primaria. Tras entrar en el instituto, Wada empezó a tener interés en el arte occidental y empezó a visitar museos más a menudo. El 9 de agosto de 2011, Wada se asoció con Japan Press Network 47 News como columnista. Su columna, "Art Mileage" (アート・マイレージ), incluía artículos sobre sus visitas a museos en Japón."スマイレージ和田彩花の「アート・マイレージ」" (in Japanese). Japan Press Network 47 News. 2011."和田彩花連載「アート・マイレージ」スタート！" (archived) (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-10. La columna concluyó el 17 de noviembre de 2011, con 10 artículos en total. En diciembre de 2012, en el evento de lanzamiento de "Samui ne", Wada y Fukuda Kanon anunciaron que ambas tendrían pronto sus exámenes de entrada a la universdad, los cuales se suelen hacer en invierno. El 19 de enero de 2013, Ayaka anunció en su Ameba Blog que tomó el examen de entrada a una universidad no revelada.Wada Ayaka. "ハロコン" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013-01-19. El 1 de abril, 2013, Wada anunció en su Ameba blog, que se había graduado del instituto el día antes, el 31 de marzo, y que empezaría a la universidad pronto.Wada Ayaka. "皆さんへ！" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013-04-01. Se rumoreó que iba a la universidad de mujeres Jissen, que se especializaba en el arte. Desde septiembre de 203, según el sitio web de PHP Biz Online Shuchi, Wada se está especializando en arte y en pinturas occidentales. En una entrevista de asianbeat publicada en marzo de 2016, Wada dijo que quería ser conservadora."Interview with Ayaka Wada to Celebrate the Launch of her New Book, “Rediscovering Japan Through Art” (ODYSSEY BOOKS INC.) – Ayaka Wada (ANGERME) X Takamasa Sakurai (Producer)." asianbeat. 2016.03-12. Desde finales de marzo de 2016, Wada está en su cuarto y último año de universidad."4年生！" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2016-03-30. |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista trata sobre las notables amistades que Wada Ayaka ha adquirido: *'Fukuda Kanon:' Wada se volvió una amiga cercana de Fukuda Kanon, antigua miembro de ANGERME. *'Maeda Yuuka:' Es buena amiga de Maeda Yuuka, antigua miembro de S/mileage. *'Ogawa Saki:' Es buena amiga de Ogawa Saki, antigua miembro de S/mileage. *'Iikubo Haruna:' También es cercana a Iikubo Haruna de Morning Musume. *'Aikawa Maho:' Se lleva bien también con Aikawa Maho de ANGERME. |-|Significado del Nombre= El nombre de Wada, "Ayaka", significa color (彩; aya) combinado con (花; ka). Es nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Wada Ayaka: *'DAWA': Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Hello Pro Egg. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Ayacho' (あやちょ／あや著): Apodo oficial, dado por Fukuda Kanon. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Beauty-chan': Apodo no oficial usado por fans. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Apodos:' DAWA, Ayacho (あやちょ/あや著) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Origen:' Gunma, Japón *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Altura:' 163cm *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Leo *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Perro *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **Junio 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: Miembro de S/mileage **2010-03-27: Miembro *'Años en ANGERME:' 7 Años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 川 ´‘ _‘|| *'Color en S/mileage / ANGERME:' **'Azul' (2009-2014) **'Rojo' (2014-actualidad) *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **ANGERME (2009-) **ZYX-α (2009-2011) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011) **Peaberry (2012-2016) **Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Coleccionar accesorios brillantes, coleccionar cinturones y gorras, comprar ropa *'Habilidades Especiales:' Natación, atletismo *'Gustos:' Ropa, cinturones, gorras, decoraciones *'No le gusta:' Oruga verde, shows de TV con seres terroríficos *'Comida Favorita:' Cerezas americanas *'Comida Odiada:' Hígado, leche *'Colores Favoritos: '''Rosa, morado, y negro *'Animales Favoritos:' Perros y Gatos *'Palabra en Inglés Favorita:' "English" *'Admira a:' Matsuura Aya Discografía :''Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Wada Ayaka Canciones en Solitario *Gensou Genwaku Innocence (de LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-'') *aMa no Jaku (cover de S/mileage; de ''SMILE FANTASY!) Solo DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka *2012.03.07 Aya *2013.02.14 Vivid Flower (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2014.08.01 The Season (“e-Hello!” DVD) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2015 Publicaciones :See Also: List:Wada Ayaka Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks #2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) #2012.02.15 Aya aya (彩 aya) Libros *2014.03.14 Otome no Kaiga Annai (乙女の美術案内; A Maiden's Guide to Art) *2016.03.12 Bijutsu de Meguru Nihon Saihakken ~Ukiyo-e・Nihonga Kara Butsuzo Made~ (美術でめぐる日本再発見～浮世絵・日本画から仏像まで～) Trabajos Películas *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Shiori) Programas de TV *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2013 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Sección de Disney; Hanasaka Disney) *2010 Oha Star (おはスタ) (2 episodios) *2010 Go! Bungee Police (出動！バンジーP) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2015 Charge 730! (チャージ730！) Dramas de TV *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010 Love Letter 5 Years Ago (5年後のラブレター) (as young Kanzaki Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (como Yukimori Ringo) Teatro *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2009 Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (como Sakura, X-Egg) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (como Jeanne d'Arc y Gigi) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) (como Snow) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE Radio * 2015.10.03 ANGERME Wada Ayaka no Bijurme (アンジュルム和田彩花のビジュルム) Conciertos *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Vídeos Musicales *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (como bailarina de fondo) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (como bailarina de fondo) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (como bailarina de fondo) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (como bailarina de fondo) Comerciales *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Rankings *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro más popular en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2011. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *Fue votada 3ª en la Elección General de Idols Bonitas de 2012, Grupo de Instituto. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590479120496801 *Obtuvo el 10º puesto en el Hello! Project Popularity Ranking de mixi de junio de 2013. Trivia *Come pan cada mañana. *Si pudiera entrar en otro grupo, sería Morning Musume. *Le gustaría tener una cita donde sea con Kudo Haruka. *Tiene el hábito de crujir los nudillos. *Su lugar favorito es su habitación. *Ella fue Amulet Diamond en Shugo Chara Egg!. *Una vez se olvidó del título del single debut de S/mileage mientras estaban cantando en un acto de apertura de un concierto de ℃-ute. *Los fans, y también otros miembros de Hello! Project, dijeron que Wada se volvió más segura como persona y como líder cuando la 2ª generación entró. *Como resultado de un artículo mal traducido, hubo un malentendido de que a ella no le gustaban los extranjeros. *Al principio no le gusto que añadieran nuevas miembros, pero al final fue feliz y les dio la bienvenida. *Odia las serpientes tanto hasta el punto en el que no quiere acercarse incluso habiendo una jaula de cristal delante. *Ella es la que más aparece en revistas de todos los miembros de ANGERME (según UTB). *Tiene el mismo apellido que Wada Sakurako de Kobushi Factory. *Primer miembro de ANGERME en convertirse en adulto legal. *Las senpais favoritas de Wada son Tsugunaga Momoko y Yajima Maimi. *En la entrevista final de Fukuda Kanon antes de su graduación, dijo esto sobre Wada: "Ella era la miembro más insegura cuando S/mileage comenzó, pero ahora todos confían en ella y es una líder increíble. first started out, but now she’s trusted by everyone and she’s an amazing leader. Ella es una persona extremadamente valiosa para mi, y para ANGERME".Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. *Es la única miembro de la primera generación de Hello Pro Egg aún activa en Hello! Project. *Los artistas favoritos occidentales de Wada son Édouard Manet y Rembrandt,"Interview with Ayaka Wada to Celebrate the Launch of her New Book, “Rediscovering Japan Through Art” (ODYSSEY BOOKS INC.) – Ayaka Wada (ANGERME) X Takamasa Sakurai (Producer)." asianbeat. 2016-03-12. el primero siendo el primer artista cuyo trabajo ella encontró."[JAPAN! JAPAN! JAPAN! #95 Exploring the X and Y Axis of Western and Japanese Paintings! Wada Ayaka’s (S/mileage) Guide to Paintings Goes on Sale!]" asianbeat. 2014-03-27. Mira También *Galería:Wada Ayaka *Lista:Discografía de Wada Ayaka *Lista:Publicaciones de Wada Ayaka *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Wada Ayaka Títulos Honorarios Referencias Enlaces Externos *Perfil: Perfil de S/mileage (archivado), Perfil de Hello! Project *Blog: Blog Oficial de Wada Ayaka de ANGERME *Antiguos Blogs: Ameba Blog #1, Gree Blog *Twitter (inactivo) *Discografía de Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros de ANGERME Categoría:Miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:ANGERME Categoría:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Wada Ayaka Categoría:Líderes de Grupos Categoría:Shugo Chara Egg Categoría:1ª Generación de S/mileage Categoría:Lilpri Categoría:ZYX-a Categoría:Kenshuusei Debutadas Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! SATOYAMA Life Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Time Categoría:Peaberry Categoría:Shugo Chara! Categoría:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:Up-Front Works (discográfica) Categoría:Hachama Categoría:Leo Categoría:Miembros que Aparecen en el Hello! Project Station Categoría:Líderes Actuales Categoría:Antiguas Miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:1ª Generación de Hello Pro Egg Categoría:Suzuki Kanon ni Peaberry wo Soete cs:Wada Ayaka de:Wada Ayaka en:Wada Ayaka fr:Wada Ayaka it:Wada Ayaka